


Strung Out, a Little Bit Hazy

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, smut is in the next chapter so you could skip that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. The heart wants what it wants

Hyunsuk wants to punch the wall. He takes a deep breath and tells himself that placing a hole in his apartment is not the answer to whatever he’s feeling right now.

They broke up. So what? The world still spins like it usually does, and Hyunsuk is still alive. It’s not like he’s hopeless without his boyf— ex- boyfriend.

It’s not like it’s a surprise at this point. They’ve broken up so many times before, this breakup feels like it’s the same thing too. Hyunsuk should be worried about the ratio of their break up but he’s too tired to think about it, and it doesn’t help too that every time they break up, they have make-up sex. They go at it like it’s the main point of ending the relationship. Maybe, they should consider therapy because who the fuck does that?

Them, apparently. It’s just so frustrating and a great turn on every time Park Jihoon barges into his apartment door, proclaiming his love for Hyunsuk while holding a box of those ridiculously priced pizza from their favorite place and another convenience store bag, probably full of condoms and lube because that’s Jihoon for you.

Hyunsuk kicks the air because he realizes he’s thinking about that stupid motherfucker again. He scrunches his nose and stares at his ceiling, only to find noise from that stupid wallclock annoying, and then he remembers Jihoon put it up there because he thinks Hyunsuk’s apartment is missing a clock, and it’s red, Jihoon’s favorite color.

He grunts this time. Fuck. How long have they ended their relationship? He purses his lips and recalls it was on a Wednesday and today’s a Saturday. God, he hasn’t seen Jihoon in three days which is ridiculously a short period considering they’ve been in a relationship for two years, and they’ve known each other for a decade. Hyunsuk rolls his eyes to no one in particular (to himself, if he was being honest) because it’s just three days and yet he’s acting like they’ve broken up for about a month.

There’s a text and Hyunsuk should be ashamed at how quickly he got up to check it, only to find out that it was from his classmate, asking for a copy of the presentation they would have next week. Hyunsuk curses because he will never acknowledge the disappointment in his heart when he finds out it wasn’t Jihoon.

That fucker.

Hyunsuk sighs and actually starts counting how many breaks up they’ve had in two years. He thinks and realizes that most of it was petty fights and they’re able to fix it within the day. This is just the second time they’ve actually— well, he actually initiated the break up and Jihoon walked out on him and never even bothered to come back. 

It’s been three days.

He tries to think of what it was that they fought about, and Hyunsuk is coming up empty. It must’ve been something unimportant and they (well, he) managed to make it bigger. He recalls Jihoon sitting on his bed, using Hyunsuk’s laptop while he tidies the bathroom because Jihoon left a mess on the sink again.

“I told you to clean the sink when you shave. There’s still foam there.” He complains and Jihoon just stares at him and answers with a non-committal hum. 

It was something that irritated Hyunsuk the most— Jihoon not answering properly, and with how stressed he is with school, it’s like Jihoon is asking for an argument. He stares at Jihoon who has no plan to answer him or even pay attention to him at all. It made his anger burst, and he just tells Jihoon how useless he is inside this apartment and how he’s always so loud all the time. Jihoon stops typing and closes the laptop.

“What is your problem?” He asks Hyunsuk and it only fuels his frustration and stress and Hyunsuk should’ve probably calmed down but he only made more obnoxious comments.

“I don’t know!” He starts, “Maybe, I’m just so tired of you and how long it takes for you to kiss my neck before actually getting to work and fucking me like you mean it.”

Jihoon stares at him, and silence fills them. Hyunsuk realizes what he just said, and he wants to take it back but he can’t.

“You told me you like it when I kiss your neck.” Jihoon actually sounds hurt and Hyunsuk has too much pride to do anything about it.

“Well, when it takes you ten minutes—“

“You told me you love it!” Jihoon actually stands and he looks insulted now, and Hyunsuk just really thinks it’s ridiculous but he’s angry too.

“God, I say I like something and you take it to the heart all the time.” He states and he walks back to the bathroom because he still needs to clean the goddamn sink.

He’s just escaping the hurt face Jihoon is sporting because he’s feeling a little guilty but he doesn’t want to admit defeat just yet. Why does he even look hurt anyway?

“So you’re not content with what I could give you? Maybe this whole thing is just a joke.” Jihoon’s voice was sharp and Hyunsuk stopped wiping the counter before slowly turning around to face Jihoon.

“What do you me— Are you actually breaking up with me?” He snaps and he sees Jihoon’s jaw clench as he says the words. He could feel his face turn red, and he just explodes. He drops the dirty towel and Jihoon still doesn’t answer him. It makes him angry, and Hyunsuk isn’t really good at dealing with sudden emotional bursts and so he says things without even thinking about it.

“Fine. Let’s break up if that’s what you really want.”

Jihoon lets out a breath, and he’s suddenly angry too. “What is wrong with you? You know what. Fine. Let’s end this.”

“Good riddance.” Hyunsuk scowls, and there’s a thud inside his gut, telling him he’s going to regret this but he doesn’t listen to it because he’s angry and he doesn't really think straight with all the rage that’s inside his brain right now.

Jihoon glares at him, and then he picks up his phone, walking out of Hyunsuk’s apartment, and Hyunsuk tries not to think about the fact that Jihoon just walked out from his life too.

*

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Hyunsuk whispers as he places the now empty glass on the kitchen counter. It’s not like his world would stop spinning without Jihoon. He’s still attending his classes and he could just compile this to relationships he really loved and cherished but wasn’t meant to be. It’s some kind of experience. He’s young, surely he would fall in love again—

“Dammit.” He says as he stares at the red mug on the dish rack. It’s Jihoon’s mug and there’s also a bag of corn tortillas just above the pantry because Jihoon likes eating those. He sighs and exits the kitchen, slouching on the sofa again.

He opens his laptop and sees that Netflix was open, only to realize again that it was Jihoon’s account. He closes the device and grunts because why does everything in this damn apartment remind him of Park Jihoon? It’s unfair. He lies on his stomach and buries his face on the pillow because even the fucking plant on his coffee table is a random gift from Jihoon.

“I hate you!” His scream is muffled but it gets the message across. He sits up again and decides that he’s going to take all the traces of Jihoon in this apartment. Yeah, that would be a great start to finally move on.

Right.

But how does he do that when every corner of his home has Park Jihoon written all over it. Let’s not even begin with half of his closet filled with Jihoon’s sweatshirt and loose jeans. He looks to his right and glares at the small aquarium where a goldfish named Mr. Skittles reside. Jihoon gave it to him a year ago, saying it could be their first step to taking care of a living thing.

Hyunsuk snorts because Mr. Skittles is probably overfed and too fat for a fish, but he’s alive and healthy and Hyunsuk wants to cry because Mr. Skittles is a cute goldfish and he loves the fish. Fuck you, Park Jihoon.

He continues to glare at the unsuspecting fish when he hears his phone ring. There’s another hint of disappointment inside his heart when he reads the caller as Junkyu.

“What do you want?” He snaps and Junkyu whines on the other line.

“Let’s eat out. I want to have some tacos.” Junkyu says and Hyunsuk thinks about it.

“Where?” He asks and Junkyu answers him that they should go to their usual diner. Hyunsuk grimaces at the mention of the place.

“No.” He responds because it's the same restaurant where they made out two weeks ago, and the manager gave them a stink eye because Jihoon was gripping his waist a little too tightly for it to be considered appropriate. Hyunsuk doesn’t want to revisit those memories right now.

Junkyu suggests two more places and Hyunsuk just associates them all with Jihoon so he ends up saying no again. His friend is pissed by the third suggestion.

“You know what, I’ll eat alone,” Junkyu says before hanging up, and Hyunsuk pouts.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to go. Okay, maybe he really isn’t in the mood to go. He lies down and goes back to staring at his ceiling again. He thinks about his life and he realizes that every single thing is entangled with Park Jihoon. His friends are also Jihoon’s friends, and every place that he has gone to for the past years would always have Jihoon too. His mom even calls Jihoon first on some days. Hyunsuk even spent the last holidays in Jihoon’s hometown, and it’s just really stressing him out because Hyunsuk misses the fucking menace.

He regrets what he said three days ago, sure, but it was Jihoon who initiated it, and Hyunsuk still has a little bit of his pride left to actually call first. He has to be honest though, he thinks he wouldn’t last until tomorrow.

“God, I hate feelings.” He whispers to no one but himself, and the empty feeling in his gut intensifies because he’s so used to Jihoon filling in the silence.

He closes his eyes, and it’s almost ironic how his phone alarms and it’s a song from a band he used to listen to in high school because Jihoon liked them. He opens his eyes and reads the note from the alarm.

‘Happy Anniversary, you dummy. - Ji 💙’

Hyunsuk kicks the air again, and this time he cries. Dammit, he sobs for the first time in three days and it was ugly and loud, and he just wants to take back every word he said that night. He cries because Park Jihoon just really occupies a big part of his heart, and he wants him back.

*

Hyunsuk’s neck hurt because he fell asleep on the sofa after crying his heart out. He wakes up with the sound of his phone’s continuous beeping, and he wonders who’s texting him at four in the morning.

His heartbeat picks up when he says Jihoon’s name, and Hyunsuk blinks because he’s suddenly worried. There are a hundred scenarios flashing in his head, and his hands shake as he opens the messages because dammit, he’s worried and he wants Jihoon to be at least safe.

“Fuck.” He whispers as he opens the messages and it was Jihoon’s drunk texts.

_ I miss you. _

_ I want to see you. _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Hyunsukkie _

_ Hyunsuk hyung _

_ Take me back _

It’s ridiculous how Jihoon’s sober texts are full of typos and incomprehensible shit but Drunk Jihoon even calls him hyung. Hyunsuk gasps as his phone rings and really, he should just stop with the act at this point because he picks it up in just two rings.

“What do you want?” He hisses but it doesn’t even sound like he’s angry. Hyunsuk just sounds like he’s trying to be angry but Jihoon is too drunk to notice.

Hyunsuk hears a cry on the other line. He also hears Jihoon bawling and he could already imagine how ugly his boyfr— ex-boyfriend looks.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon sobs on the other line and Hyunsuk feels a tug inside his heart. Jihoon sounds so sincere, and Hyunsuk hears the younger cry again.

“I’ll clean the sink. I promise.” Jihoon sobs and Hyunsuk wants to tell him to stop crying because he’s going to start crying too. “I love you so much, hyung.”

Hyunsuk blinks the tears away.

“Hyunsukkie—“ Jihoon whines. “Hyunsukie my Hyunsukiie—“

“What?” Hyunsuk snaps because Jihoon is clearly drunk and he’s babbling.

“Take Jihoonie back.” He cries again and Hyunsuk just— melts. He melts because dammit, he never even let go of Jihoon.

“Where are you?” He asks Jihoon and the other hiccups because he’s trying to stop his tears.

Hyunsuk wants nothing else but to hug Jihoon right now. They’re such idiots.

There wasn’t an answer and the phone call ended. Hyunsuk stares at the screen and he feels the tears coming in again. He knows he’s going to sob again because how dare Jihoon call him at four am three days after their breakup and tell him things like that. It’s final, Park Jihoon has driven him insane. He feels himself letting out a cry, and he covers his face with his hands because God, he’s so tired of crying but here he is again.

He continues to wipe the tears that just won’t stop falling when he hears a thud on the front door. Hyunsuk is suddenly alert because he hears a groan too, and then another thud. He stands up and grabs an umbrella— it was the first thing he saw, as he walks to the front door.

Hyunsuk wipes the tears with the back of his hands and grips the umbrella tightly as he opens the front door, ready to swing to whoever (whatever) is on his door.

“Jesus.” He gasps as he opens the door and hears another thud because Jihoon was leaning against it. The said guy falls to the floor.

“That hurts.” Jihoon whines, only to curl up again and sleeping on the cold floor.

Hyunsuk drops the umbrella and plops himself on the floor. “What are you doing, Park Jihoon?” He asks, voice soft, vulnerable.

Jihoon opens his eyes, glaring at Hyunsuk. He’s plenty drunk. “Sukkie? My sukkie?” He says as he attempts to stand only to fall on Hyunsuk’s arms. Jihoon just takes this opportunity to bury himself on Hyunsuk’s neck, kissing it. “Hmm, it’s really my Hyunsukkie.”

Hyunsuk sighs and actually drags Jihoon inside his apartment.

“You’re heavy.” He grunts as Jihoon continues to hug him, his hands finding Hyunsuk’s waist and pressing it while still smelling any skin he could find.

“It’s really you, hyung.” Jihoon mutters and Hyunsuk manages to put him on the sofa, but Jihoon just hugs him tighter and Hyunsuk is pulled down as well.

“You’re insufferable.” He whispers but he doesn’t stop Jihoon from hugging him. He waits for about five minutes before Jihoon falls asleep again and he’s able to get out of the younger’s grasp. He stands and faces Jihoon. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Hyunsuk makes his way to the door again, just to make sure it’s locked, and then he sees the box of pizza and that obnoxious yellow-green convenience store plastic bag. The tears come automatically and he just hates how much he loves Jihoon and he knows that Jihoon feels the same way.

“I hate you.” He whispers as he picks up the box of pizza and convenience store plastic bag. The tears still fall, and Hyunsuk thinks it won’t stop anytime soon.

*

It takes another hour before Jihoon wakes up, and the first thing he does is groan because hangover’s a bitch.

“Oh my god.” He says and Hyunsuk rolls his eyes. He’s in the kitchen heating up some hangover soup for the younger. He turns the stove off and gets water so Jihoon could drink it.

“Here.” He hands Jihoon the water and the other looks at him before saying a soft thank you. No one talks and Hyunsuk sits on one of the bean bags on the floor because he doesn’t want to start the conversation.

“Hyunsukkie.” Jihoon starts and Hyunsuk feels his heart ache because hearing his name with Jihoon almost sober is just something else. “I’m sorry.”

He looks at Jihoon who looks like he’s so tired, bags under his eyes and Hyunsuk thinks they look just about the same. “I don’t want to do things without you. You make everything better. I like it when you’re with me or I’m with you.”

Jihoon starts crying again, and Hyunsuk knows he would start crying too.

Both of them are hopeless.

“You occupied such a big space in my life. My apartment smells like you.” He whines and Hyunsuk crawls a little so he could sit beside Jihoon who’s now wiping his tears. “Let’s not break up.”

Hyunsuk wipes his own tears and then chuckles. “You’re such an ugly crier.” He whispers as he presses their foreheads together.

Jihoon stops crying and pulls Hyunsuk for an embrace. He pulls him so close that Hyunsuk gasps because He was suddenly on the other’s lap, and Jihoon just cups his cheeks and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

And Jihoon smells like alcohol but Hyunsuk doesn’t mind. It’s such a chore, loving Jihoon, but Hyunsuk doesn’t want anything else.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers.

“I love you too.” He answers back. “Now, go to sleep. You’re an idiot for getting drunk on our anniversary.” 

Jihoon laughs and he hugs Hyunsuk again, suddenly standing. Hyunsuk screams because Jihoon was carrying him to the bedroom, and how does he have so much strength when he’s dead drunk just an hour ago.

Turns out it was just the adrenaline talking because the moment they get to the bed, Jihoon pulls him close, and he falls asleep in five seconds.

Hyunsuk snorts, but he also falls asleep in Jihoon’s arms, and he thinks it’s a good life.

*

“I’m sorry too, you know.” Hyunsuk starts. “For that night. I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Jihoon kisses his shoulder. “I know. I really should know by now that you’re not really you when you’re angry. I love you.”

“You brought pizza.” He says and Jihoon kisses his neck this time.

“I did.”

“Do I want to know what’s in that convenience store plastic bag?” He asks and Jihoon chuckles, still kissing Hyunsuk’s neck.

“You want me to get it?” Jihoon asks and Hyunsuk hums.

The other doesn’t waste time and quickly gets up to head to the kitchen where the plastic bag is tucked with the kitchen towels in the counter.

“Jihoon,” Hyunsuk calls, and Jihoon turns around.

“I like it.” He says and it takes Jihoon a few seconds to get what Hyunsuk means.

“Well, I’ll show you why you like it in a few minutes,” Jihoon smirks and Hyunsuk throws a pillow at him.

Ah, they’re hopeless.


	2. It wants what it wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got me scattered in pieces.  
> Shining like stars and screaming.

Hyunsuk glares at Jihoon until the other agrees that they would shower first. He doesn’t want to kiss a still not so sober Jihoon who just placed the obnoxious plastic bag on their nightstand. Jihoon whines of course, but Hyunsuk does not waver and pushes Jihoon inside the bathroom.

“You won’t shower with me?” Jihoon questions him, an attempt to get Hyunsuk in the bathroom with him.

“No.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Jihoon pouts and closes the bathroom door, and Hyunsuk sighs because it’s already ten in the morning. Aside from the soup that Jihoon ate a little earlier, they have nothing in his pantry that could be a good lunch.

He steps outside and stands in front of Mr. Skittles who’s just swimming his life away. Well, he is a fish. Hyunsuk reaches for the pet’s food and sprinkles it to the aquarium.

“You should go on a diet.” He whispers but Mr. Skittles is too busy opening his mouth and munching to even care.

Hyunsuk gets into the kitchen and sees nothing but eggs and some freezer burnt chicken thighs. Delivery, it is.

*

It was already twelve noon when they’re both freshly showered and done eating, and Jihoon was doing the dishes. Hyunsuk feels like it’s time for a nap.

So that’s what he does.

He lays on the left side of the bed and glares at the convenience store bag on top of the table. He took a look at it much much earlier when Jihoon brought it back from the kitchen, and of course, Jihoon brought a box of condoms and about two tubes of lube. He was drunk but his boyfriend really has his priorities figured out.

“Such a menace.” He comments before finally closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

Well, he feels the bed dip at some point and being pulled close for an embrace. Hyunsuk welcomes it. Loving the feeling of the warmth brought by Jihoon’s embrace.

*

The next time he wakes up, it’s about four in the afternoon and wow, the nap lasted for a few hours. He freshens up and Hyunsuk laughs because he could hear Jihoon talking to someone in the living room. He laughs because Jihoon sounds irritated (he’s probably talking to his brother) and it doesn’t take long for a heated argument to start.

He decides to climb up the bed again because Hyunsuk doesn’t feel like getting out of the bedroom. He’ll just wait for Jihoon, and it only takes about five minutes before the door opens. Hyunsuk is browsing through his IG feed when his boyfriend walks in, well— looking quite hot because he’s only clad in shirt and sleeping shorts. It shouldn’t really stir anything but here they are.

“Some nap you had there,” Jihoon comments walking to Hyunsuk’s direction and kissing the top of his head before heading over to the closet to look for something.

Hyunsuk stares.

“What are you looking for?” He questions.

Jihoon hums and opens the second drawer. “My red shirt is here right? You know, the one you gave me a year ago. I need it for our class volunteer work next weekend. They want us to wear red.”

“That’s a bit old, no? We could just buy you a new one.” He answers but really, he’s just looking at Jihoon’s back. It was quite inviting.

“Nah, we’re just there for a few hours,” Jihoon states, and he finally pulls the red shirt he’s looking for.

“Jihoon.”

There’s a hum from his boyfriend who’s now folding the shirt.

“I’m horny.” Hyunsuk easily says.

Jihoon drops the shirt and turns around. “Now?” He asks, a bit confused and Hyunsuk gets why.

“Well, you look hot.” He starts and Jihoon smiles at that. “And you just, I don’t know, I know you’re asking for it earlier and I said no, but I completely changed my mind.” He explains and Hyunsuk feels a little intimidated because Jihoon is looking at him intensely.

But then again, why shouldn’t he?

Jihoon didn’t even say anything after that. He just straight-up walked to the bed, hovered over Hyunsuk, and pulled him in. The kiss is messy as hell, but Hyunsuk responds wantonly, and there’s a moan that sounded so needy, Jihoon gets hard right away.

Hyunsuk moans again when he feels himself being lifted a little, and Jihoon’s hands find his ass, holding and pressing it like it’s his. Jihoon does this while kissing the life out of him, but Hyunsuk isn’t one to back down. His goal is for them to get naked so he tugs on Jihoon’s shirt until the other breaks the kiss to remove the clothing. They’re back at it again, and Jihoon shoved his tongue and the kiss was rough and dirty but Hyunsuk just whimpers.

They don’t even know how they end up with Jihoon lying on the bed and Hyunsuk is already on top of him, naked and already pulling Jihoon’s shorts.

“Show me what you got, babe.” Jihoon teases and Hyunsuk slaps his boyfriend’s chest, but he’s horny and yeah, he’s about to show Jihoon.

He finally gets Jihoon naked, and it’s really something because makes his way down, and Jihoon stares at his puckered lips and jutted hipbone, looking ready to take it all.

“Suck it for me?” Jihoon asks, voice a little breathless because Hyunsuk is already hovering over his dick, and he groans when Hyunsuk actually pouts his lips around Jihoon’s cock, and then deciding to use his tongue and lap around the surface before sliding his mouth forward. Hyunsuk takes the length in, and Jihoon grunts as his boyfriend use his lips to pull, sucking intensely as his head bobs in and back.

Jihoon closes his eyes, only to open them again because he really really likes watching Hyunsuk. His boyfriend doesn’t even have any of those techniques or anything, he’s just really good at taking him, and Hyunsuk is loud. He sucks on Jihoon’s dick and it should be illegal— how wet the slurping sound that comes out of Hyunsuk’s mouth. There was a pop, and Hyunsuk pulled away to breathe. His face is a bit red, his lips puffy, and Jihoon is a goner.

Everything they’re doing is just pure lust and hunger, and it’s dirty, but Hyunsuk doesn’t stop because his fingers wrap around Jihoon’s length before diving in for more. He strokes the parts his mouth can’t reach and Jihoon groans because the sensation is destroying his mind. He’s sure he isn’t sane anymore.

Jihoon pushes his fingers through Hyunsuk’s hair and he pushes him further down, and he growls because Hyunsuk is just taking him in— he was so deep into his mouth. Well, throat but technicalities. Hyunsuk moans and he sounded like he was choking but Jihoon doesn’t stop, and he continues to stare, making sure to remember how Hyunsuk looks like, teary-eyed, and drowning in his dick. Jihoon feels himself twitch, and he just wants to destroy Hyunsuk, not even caring if the sun is still up. His hand travels to Hyunsuk’s chin, cupping it a little too tightly.

“Come here, babe.”

Hyunsuk doesn’t need to be told twice, and Jihoon doesn’t waste time. He hoists the man in his arms, and they change positions, Hyunsuk already underneath him. His lips find their way to Hyunsuk’s neck, kissing and nipping and Jihoon is rewarded with breathless moans. He doesn't stop and grabs Hyunsuk’s ass, massaging it.

“I’ll fuck you.” He whispers, and Hyunsuk looks dazed with half-lidded eyes and already swollen lips. He nods nonetheless and Jihoon kisses him before speaking again. “Ride me, babe.”

Hyunsuk blinks at the words but he nods again. He bites his lower lip before granting the demand, and he just knows that Jihoon is going to be rough tonight. He straddles himself on Jihoon’s lap, and the taller grabs on Hyunsuk’s thighs as he positions him. His hands wrap around Jihoon’s neck, and Hyunsuk finds his balance.

Jihoon has the full intention to fuck Hyunsuk, but he wants to have his fun first. They’ve been together for a while and he knows that Hyunsuk likes to be manhandled and bruised a little. He knows that Hyunsuk likes it when he gets rough, and he takes whatever Jihoon would give him. So there are times like this when he wants Hyunsuk to work for it because Jihoon is a sick bastard who enjoys seeing the love of his life riding on his dick, bouncing with his flushed face, and begging Jihoon to just take it over because Hyunsuk likes being dominated— controlled.

He works fast, grabbing the lube on the bedside table. His hands parting Hyunsuk’s ass, wet and heavy. Hyunsuk kneels for easier access and it doesn’t take long for Jihoon to massage the cleft of his ass and enter a finger. There was a whimper and Jihoon kisses his boyfriend’s neck as he works his finger, adding another one when Hyunsuk whines and whimpers at the sensation he’s feeling. His legs give up, and Jihoon has to wrap his free hand on Hyunsuk’s waist because he pushes the third finger, and Hyunsuk screams.

“Ah, fuck, Jihoon, fuck.” It was like an invitation to do more, and he bites Hyunsuk’s skin, and fingers Hyunsuk until he pulls out because his dick is going to fall off if they don’t fuck in a minute.

“Condom.” He whispers to Hyunsuk and Jihoon feels the bails digging on his shoulder.

“Not now. Do me without it.” Hyunsuk says, voice hoarse, eyes closed and breathless.

Jihoon doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Fuck.” He whispers as his grip on Hyunsuk’s waist gets tighter, eliciting another moan. “Fuck. You’re so beautiful.”

Hyunsuk bottoms out, and Jihoon stares at his blissed-out face, impaled by his dick. “Babe.” Jihoon starts guiding the other to start bouncing. “So good.”

“Fuck.” Hyunsuk whimpers as he bounces, hands-on Jihoon’s shoulders, drawing for strength because he feels everything all at the same time. “Fuck you.” He grits his teeth because Jihoon isn’t doing anything at all. He’s just letting Hyunsuk do all the work.

A kiss on his jaw.

“Work for it,” Jihoon whispers and he whimpers when a nerve was hit and Jihoon’s dick is just really good at fucking him.

“Ah! I hate you—“

He doesn’t get to say more because Jihoon is kissing him again, sloppy and dirty and Hyunsuk rides him and he feels like he’s going to come, but he also can’t because he’s getting tired. Jihoon feels his movement slowing down, and he kisses Hyunsuk’s chin before changing their positions again.

He pulls out and Hyunsuk whines. Jihoon is just turned on and he pushes at the back of both of Hyunsuk’s thighs using his arms. He has them held up and Hyunsuk’s body is almost folded in two. Jihoon uses his full weight to keep Hyunsuk in place and his knees are already pressed on Jihoon’s chest. He doesn’t wait for his lover to adjust, he just pushed into him again, and Hyunsuk screams because Jihoon’s pace is crazy and Hyunsuk starts to shake.

The bed frame squeaks, and Hyunsuk scratches Jihoon’s arms, whining at every thrust as Jihoon drills into his rim.

“God— Jihoon. Fuck you!” He sobs and Jihoon just does it again and again. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

Jihoon goes into haywire, the slapping sound of their skin driving his libido into overdrive. The only intent in his mind is to wreck Hyunsuk, make sure his boyfriend is fucked until he can’t walk when they’re done. The image of Hyunsuk pliant and meek is making him thrust more because that’s what he wants. Hyunsuk coming so many times, he stays sensitive and ready for more, no witty comebacks, just moaning his name until he can’t take it anymore. Oh, Jihoon would love that, taking care of him. He would touch Hyunsuk with gentle hands. Kiss him softly and reaffirm what is his.

Because Jihoon is a pathetic bastard who’s so in love with Hyunsuk, and he’s going to mark what is his.

“I’m going to come. Fuck.” Hyunsuk warns and Jihoon just pushes in more deeply, and he hasn’t even touched Hyunsuk’s dick.

“Jihoon, I’m going to come untouched. You bastard.” He screams and there are tears on the side of his eyes.

“Good.” That’s the goal, wrecking Hyunsuk.

It was a catastrophic haze and Jihoon feels Hyunsuk clench and he cries out, body jerking as his nails dig on Jihoon’s shoulder. He comes with so much intensity hut Jihoon’s thrust doesn’t even stop. He continues to maul and push and pulls because he’s not even close and he is still chasing his own release.

Hyunsuk feels himself slacking, but Jihoon is still above him, weight still pressed. He presses his hand on Jihoon's chest because he needs to push him away. He just came hard, and the overstimulation is making him feel like his body is on fire. Jihoon doesn’t even budge and Hyunsuk bites his lips because it’s clear that Jihoon isn’t going to stop soon. Jihoon buries himself and pulls out, repeating the action, and Hyunsuk closes his eyes because he’s about to lose his sanity, trembling as Jihoon thrusts into him.

“Jihoon— please, please. Let’s sto— fuck. I’m going to—. You bastard!“ Hyunsuk cries.

Jihoon hears him, but he doesn’t stop. He watches Hyunsuk try to push him again before falling back to the bed again, body twisting to the other side. His lover was thrashing underneath him, and it’s making him madder than he already is.

“Asshole!” Hyunsuk cries out, and Jihoon kisses his neck and it’s all whimpers and moans again. Jihoon presses in more because he needs to pin down Hyunsuk. The said man thrashing, his face pressed into the sheets as he releases another whimper.

Jihoon doesn’t stop.

Hyunsuk keeps on clenching against his dick, and he keeps doing it in time with his screams and he does this face when he’s going to come. Jihoon knows his boyfriend is about to come again, and he does it untouched for the second time that night. He screamed long and there were no words except for Jihoon’s name and the fucks in between. It was the sexiest thing Jihoon has ever seen in a while, and it does things to his pride and libido.

“Jihoon!” Hyunsuk lets out a sob. “What have you done, fuck.” His mouth agape and Jihoon actually cups his boyfriend’s face. His movements slow down because he’s actually worried but Hyunsuk just grips on his arms again. “Fuck you! Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Jihoon, it’s so good. Please. Please.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, not with the way Hyunsuk is begging under him. His dick throbs and it doesn’t help that Hyunsuk’s hands are scratching his shoulders, mouth open, face blissed out with sweat, and mouth still puffy from sucking him earlier. Hyunsuk throws his head back, arching his body when Jihoon pounds him as hard as before. He continues to claw to whatever skin he could reach. Jihoon felt his body shake as his balls clench in, continuing his thrusts, and labored breathing because fuck, he’s about to find his release.

And when he does, he’s quite sure he let out a scream too. His body shakes as he comes inside Hyunsuk’s ass, thanking the heavens that they didn’t have a condom because he spurts into Hyunsuk’s ass a little more, liking the feeling of wetting his lover’s walls. He slumps into the mattress after he pulls out, laying sideways so he could see Hyunsuk who still has his eyes closed, and whimpering beside him. And Jihoon is an asshole so he pushes his hand in the cleft of Hyunsuk’s butt, rubbing his rim, clenching and unclenching. Hyunsuk whimpers a little louder this time, pants still not done yet.

“Babe?” He questions, pushing his body up using his arms because Hyunsuk seems to be still out of it. “Did I overdo it?” Jihoon asks, now a little bit worried, and then Hyunsuk finally opens his eyes to meet his gaze.

“You fucker. It felt so good. I hate you.” He says, voice just above a whisper, hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier.

Jihoon feels himself getting hard again.

He fucks Hyunsuk again after that, and Hyunsuk curses him for being so good at this and he takes that as a compliment, having Hyunsuk pliant and sensitive as he comes for the third time that night.

*

“Hyunsuk, babe. C’mon.” Jihoon whines three days after their renewed relationship because they’re inside their favorite restaurant and Jihoon wants to fuck in the car.

“No.” He says and Jihoon pouts. “Do you really think I would let you do it after what you did three days ago?”

Jihoon pouts some more. “Well, how about at the house later?” The bastard has the audacity to smile.

“No.” Hyunsuk answers and Jihoon whines again.

Because Hyunsuk, for the first time in their relationship bans Jihoon from sex for the whole week.

“Babe!” Jihoon tries again because he knows he could probably cut that one-week ban. He just needs to be really good at convincing Hyunsuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly wanted and appreciated. huehue


End file.
